Haunted
by sakunade
Summary: [Previously called A Beautiful Mind now with chapter revisions]Uchiha Itachi was an enigma to all who knew of his name, but Haruno Sakura wanted to discover the truth, which came at a price.
1. Uchiha Itachi, captured

Author's Notes: I decided to revise the chapters, and correct plus add a couple of things here and there. I'm not sure if the grammar is entirely in check, but it should be since I did use the Spell+Grammar check on Microsoft works. I'll keep revising/editing the chapters until I continue with the story. There isn't that much left to tell, which was something I noticed while re-reading the story. Either way, expect some updates on this fanfic plus my other ones. I might not finish a few and just abandon them, since I can't bring up anything to finish them or whatever. All, expect some new fanfics in the works very soon. I'm currently writing two InuYasha fanfics, so if you're a fan I hope you guys read e'm! Enjoy the revised work.

It took two members of the ANBU squad to hold him down. The two masked men, one wearing a fox mask, while the other wore a boar mask, held unto their objective tightly making sure that he could not escape from their grasp. The man looked tired with a couple of scratches and wounds on him. Judging by how the blood oozed from them, they seemed fresh. Some even left marks on the ground as the two ANBU members dragged him where he would stay for the next couple of days.

The ANBU squad weren't certain how long they would keep him there, or how long he had to live, but they were directly ordered by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama herself, to bring back Uchiha Itachi alive at any costs. Why the Godaime wanted him alive? Nobody could answer that question but herself. Not even the ANBU members knew. It was as if his means for survival was a giant secret, and the people of Konoha were outraged that the Godaime could allow Uchiha Itachi to stay alive.

'If it were sandaime, or Yondaime', others would say. Most of the time, the people kept their opinions to themselves and believed in their Hokage, hoping that this decision was for the best instead of something that she would regret later on.

After walking down all those long steps that led to an underground room in the Hokage building, the two ANBU members threw him into the darkness, with only a few rays of light that came from a barred window to keep him company. Then they grabbed some chains that they designed especially for S-rank criminals like him, and chained both of his hands to the wall. With the rays of the sun peering down on his figure, it was noticeable how bruised and battered he was. His akatsuki cloak was in tatters, and he had his konoha missing-nin marked headband clenched in his fist. A couple of bloodstains found in the metal at the center where the striked leaf was located…

His usually tidy black hair was now loose and wild. During the capture, it kept brushing past his shoulders. On his cheeks, there were scars, and on his arms, legs and upper torso were even greater wounds.

"Tch." the ANBU member with the boar mask said, destroying the silence that befell them. "The Godaime should have ordered us to kill you. Instead, we get to keep you here as if you were filth."

"It suits him." the ANBU member with the fox mask replied.

It still perplexed them how one squad of ANBU members defeated Uchiha Itachi, the so-called S-rank and highly dangerous criminal. It was almost suspicious, they believed.

"We should go report to Godaime-sama on the mission success" the ANBU masked boar said. With those words, the other ANBU turned the heel of his foot, and turned to walk out of the room closing the door behind them. Afterwards they placed seals and scrolls on the door, to make sure Uchiha Itachi could never escape if he tried to.

They left him there alone in the darkness, with only the rays of the sun to keep him company. His cell smelled of something foul, and already in his mind, the idea of whom or what must have been here previously bewildered him. He moved his fingers a bit, twitching here and there to see if he still had movement in them. Flicking his eyelids a bit, he opened them completely to scan the area. It did not make a difference if he had closed his eyes or not, his cell was completely dark except for a few spots of light here and there.

This punishment surprised him. He knew of Tsunade-sama, and he knew that she was not a fool. There was something amidst in his sudden arrest, and he was curious to find out exactly what it was.

"Godaime-sama, as you ordered Uchiha Itachi S-rank criminal and member of the organization Akatsuki was captured by my squad earlier this morning." The two ANBU members had reached the Hokage office, delivering their report before they can go off to another mission that needed their attention ASAP.

She nodded. Standing in front of her desk, she crossed her arms against underneath her chest. "Thank you. It seems your mission was a success. What is Uchiha Itachi's current condition?"

"He's wounded but his wounds aren't fatal," piped the other ANBU member.

"I see."

"Here are the keys to the room, Godaime-sama" the boar-masked ANBU handed Tsunade the keys which she quickly placed inside her pockets.

"Thank you and good job you two. You are dismissed."

With those three words, the two men disappeared in clouds that circulated around their body. Sitting on her chair, her eyes gazed down at the pile of paperwork she still had to take care of. While looking through Sandaime's old library, she found a book that interested her in the matter. A book listed all the S-Ranked criminals throughout the ninja community. Flipping through a few random pages, she found Itachi's profile in the book and began to read it aloud.

_'His name is Uchiha Itachi. He killed the entire Uchiha clan besides his younger and only brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Left Konoha and became a missing-nin, only to join the terrorist group, Akatsuki. Their plots are unknown now. Perhaps it was better to kill him during the mission. If this man were to escape, then Konoha would be in trouble.'_

Closing the book, she sighed and leaned back against her chair. The mission to capture Itachi was successful, almost too successful. Nevertheless, it was a good opportunity to gain information about Akatsuki through him by any means possible. This was her true objective.

"Good afternoon!" she smiled, holding a bouquet of flowers.

It was like this everyday. Everyday Sakura brought flowers for Sasuke. She always wore the same smile on her face, her green eyes as bright as ever. Behind the façade though was the pain that she suffered knowing that Sasuke was in that kind of state once more.

"Oh, good afternoon Sakura-chan!" the nurse replied waving. "Going to visit Sasuke-kun again today?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Yup, I brought fresh flowers since the flowers that I brought three days ago were wilting yesterday when I last visited him."

The nurse smiled. "Ah, that's so cute Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-kun would be happy knowing that he gets a visitor everyday"

_'Perhaps, but I do not know if Sasuke-kun would really be happy knowing that…' _She nodded. "I'll see you when I leave, then." she waved to the nurse, and walked upstairs to Sasuke's room. It has been already two weeks since they sent Sasuke to the hospital. When she heard, she immediately ran from her house to see his condition. Her heart felt crushed, seeing his limp figure on the hospital bed. She was devastated and could not hold back tears. Naruto was there to comfort her, as he usually was.

She grasped the doorknob and opened the door. Every time she visited him, she often wished on that day he opened his eyes and awoke from his comatose state. Tsunade tried her best to help Sasuke, but without knowing exactly what attacked him, there was little hope for recovery. One possible thought, which Naruto brought up the day they brought Sasuke to the hospital, was that it was his entire older brother's fault. Even so, Tsunade believed it would be wise to wait until they knew the whole details before beginning the recovery process.

_'He should stay in the hospital for a while, and I should be able to check up on him once every three days. Do not worry Sakura. He will wake up, I'm certain of it'_

Her master's words could not help her. Those words could not fill up the emptiness that lay inside the pink haired kunoichi's heart.

_'I'm willing to believe in you, Tsunade-shishou. Really, I do but...'_

Walking towards the window, she replaced the water along with the wilted flowers with the new ones she bought today, in the vase. The chair was always there beside his bed, where she would sit for hours. Even though Sasuke was comatose, she still talked to him as if he were merely half-asleep. She sat down on that same chair which she claimed as her own haven, before gazing down at his figure. It was like this everyday and there was no hope in it changing for a while either.

They were both older, both adults now at the ripe age of eighteen. Sakura let her hair grow a bit more than the length she usually had. It now passed her shoulders; it almost covering the 'o' symbol itched on the back of her shirt. She no longer wore the Haruno dress she wore when she was a genin. Instead, she adopted a more mature look. She wore the same red shirt, only long-sleeved, and matching red pants with bandages wrapped around the ankle of her legs. Receiving the title of chuunin, she now wore the chuunin vest jack on top while her konoha hitai-ate was still positioned on top of her hair like a hair ornament. She decided that this outfit was better fit for missions.

Sasuke's face never changed throughout the years, and this was something she never noticed until now. His hair was longer, but she can still remember how deep and lonely his eyes looked. He returned to Konoha years ago, after leaving to seek power from Orochimaru only to come back empty handed. After Shikamaru's team failed to bring Sasuke back, most of Konoha ignored ever wanting to bring back the 'sole-survivor' of the Uchiha Massacre. It was a miracle when Sasuke returned to Konoha, asking Tsunade for forgiveness on his 'selfish-acts'. She granted him forgiveness, and they accepted him back as a member of Konoha's Team 7. On the day she received news that Sasuke had returned, she felt that day to be the happiest day of her life...

Everything seemed to fall back into place, and she smiled as she remembered the past. She could still remember the day her team received their chuunin jackets, and she chuckled silently to herself when she remembered the day Naruto went a whole day without eating ramen, as a bet made by Kakashi-sensei. Sakura mused to herself that going a day without ramen was most likely why on the next day Naruto went on a ramen binge at the Ichiraku Ramen place. She remembered the look on the owner's face, and was amused how Naruto could keep eating bowl after bowl of ramen without stopping.

She could even remember the day they were finally able to see Kakashi-sensei's face. Sakura could never forget the expression on Naruto's face! Thinking back, those years went by so quickly and she enjoyed every single bit. If only they could return back, and Sasuke was still with them, instead of in a comatose state. Even though Tsunade denied it earlier, she knew who did this to him. It must have been Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

The S-ranked criminal who killed off the entire Uchiha clan and the man who tormented Sasuke's every thought. She was always curious why he even kept Sasuke alive. He never really did talk about his brother much. Seeing as that topic was taboo to him, but it still did not stop her from wondering.

Without even knowing, the afternoon soon turned to evening. Sakura did not notice until the room suddenly became dark. She sighed as she stood up from her current place.

She looked over at Sasuke's body, and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, goodnight Sasuke-kun". She walked out of the door, and walked downstairs. She left the hospital and walked towards her house. She no longer lived with her parents, but was available to afford her own place, which was not that far from the hospital. The closer she got to her place, the more she noticed a figure standing in front of her. She did not know who it was exactly, but the closer she approached her house she began to notice the distinct features of the figure. "Naruto?" she asked the figure, almost certain that it was him. After all, who else in Konoha bore his resemblance?

The blond-haired jounin noticed her coming closer, and walked to meet her half way. He was not as short as he was when he was younger. He was a bit taller than Sakura now and although his attire was much different than before, it was still was orange as ever. He had been waiting outside her door for about thirty minutes now, and was glad that she came before he decided to leave. After all, she had to hear the latest news. He was not sure if she had found out, but he highly doubted it.

"Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" _'Hopefully it isn't anything stupid, like that time when he woke me up extra early just because he wanted someone to come with him to the opening of the new Ramen restaurant...'_

"That guy you know, Sasuke's older brother? He was captured earlier today, and that Old lady Tsunade has him locked up!"

"What? Are you serious?" As dangerous as it sounded, this was her perfect chance.

He nodded, and continued their conversation. "I heard from Neji and Shikamaru earlier when they were speaking with Old lady Tsunade. Supposedly, the other elders wanted to give him the capital punishment, but the old lady wants to keep him alive for some reason."

"I see. If Tsunade-shishou kept him alive it's probably important."

He nodded. "I heard that nobody could visit him, not even the doctors to check on his wounds and stuff."

Even better, she thought. "I see."

"You better go and sleep. Tomorrow I am going to go ask Old lady Tsunade about the whole ordeal. Want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I'm still too tired from today's mission." She wasn't lying and she actually was tired. After all, they did leave Konoha for a period of three days, and not only that but she was starving. She had not eaten anything since they returned this morning.

"I'll see you later then Sakura-Chan, goodnight." Before she could say goodbye Naruto disappeared. _'Even throughout the years he still hasn't changed….'_

She made sure that no one was watching her, and she began to walk in the direction of the Hokage building. She jumped from roof to roof, as quietly as she could, until she was finally at her destination. Entering the building, she soon found Tsunade's office. She was surprised to see her shishou working on some papers that she had to file. Tsunade looked up, and saw her apprentice standing before her.

"Oh? Sakura, is it? Come in then."

She did just that, walking until she reached the desk. "Tsunade-shishou, I need a favor to ask you."

Tsunade looked up, and addressed her apprentice in a tone to give her a clue that she didn't really like the idea. "What favor do you speak of?"

Sakura clenched her left hand into a fist, while the other, tapped against Tsunade's desk. Her eyes no longer illuminated with happiness or sadness. Instead of happiness or sadness, the emotions that replaced those were determination, and a spic of anger. Tsunade could read her apprentice, and was ready to hear whatever she needed to ask for. "Tsunade-shishou…"

"Hmm?" the suspense was killing her. She had more papers to file, but hated the work so decided this could make a perfect excuse for not giving them in on time. "I don't have all day, or all night, Sakura. I still have to finish these by tomorrow. Unless you wouldn't mind filing all these for me since they are a ton of work. "She sighed, I'll most likely be up all night and day doing these." she remarked with a hint of tease in her voice, as if trying to bribe her apprentice someway to do the work for her.

She shook her head. "It's, not that. Tsunade-shishou I want ---." It was now or never. Summoning all of her courage, she looked at her master with determination in her eyes, and spoke. "**Please, let me speak with Uchiha Itachi**".


	2. First Meeting

_Author's Notes: Whee! People actually like the story, I'm so happy. Well anyways, it took me awhile (well, not really) to write chapter two because I had a sudden case of writers block. Anyways, here's chapter two. Many thanks to my muse, Katherine. She has helped me tons with this story! _

She had to ask.

"Tsunade-shishou, I need a favor to ask you."

She had to take the risk.

Tsunade looked up. "What favor, do you speak of?"

Sakura clenched her left hand into a fist, while the other was placed on Tsunade's desk. Her eyes, were no longer illuminated with happyness, or sadness. But with determination, and a spic of anger. Tsunade could read her apprentice, and was ready to hear whatever she needed to ask for. "Tsunade-shishou.."

"Hmm?" the suspense was killing her. She had more papers to file, but hated the work so decided this could make a perfect excuse for not giving them in on time. "I don't have all day, or all night, Sakura. I still have to finish these by tomorrow. Unless, you want to file them for me?"

She shook her head. "It's, not that. Tsunade-shishou I want you to..let.."

_There's no turning back, it was now or never!_

She summoned all of her courage. "**Please, let me speak with Uchiha Itachi**".

"A Beautiful Mind"

**Chapter two:** _First Meeting_

With those words, the Godaime was utterly stunned. Tsunade looked at her apprentice with the strangest look on her face. She stood up from her chair and walked towards her apprentice. Unsure, exactly _why_ Sakura wanted to speak with the elder Uchiha but curious to find out. "Why?" she crossed her arms underneath her chest, and kept those eyes on her.

"I have my reasons.."

_'But I don't know why I'm so strongly supporting them...'_

"I see..." Tsunade faced her apprentice, and placed her arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura, but your request has been denied."

"B-But Tsunade-Shishou!"

"No buts about it, Sakura. You know _exactly_ what kind of man Uchiha Itachi is. Even knowing that, do you still want to risk your own life speaking to him?"

"But Tsunade-Shishou, please allow me to speak with him. I promise, it'll only be for a couple of minutes!"

"No". Tsunade bluntly said, as she returned back to her seat. "Even with the many wounds on his body, I doubt those wounds won't stop him from killing off anyone who would cross his path." _'I'm surprised he didn't even fight back against the ANBU squad that I sent to capture him. That brat, he's hiding something. I'm sure he wouldn't allow himself to be captured, and especially so easily by only one squad of ANBU members..'_ "I'm sorry, but you cannot speak with him."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Continue to pester Tsunade to see if through arrogance she'd finally allow her to see him, or just ignore the whole idea and go home. She stood there, clenching her fists as those emerald eyes soon found themselves staring at her master's brown ones. "Tsunade-Shishou..." She wasn't going to beg, but was going to be determined.

Tsunade could tell that her apprentice's eyes soon turned from a pleading to a determined one. _'Just like earlier, when she first asked..'_

_'No matter how I get the chance to speak with him, I have to! This might be my only chance. Who knows what will happen to him?'_ "Tsunade-Shishou, please allow me to speak with Uchiha Itachi. I beg of you!"

Tsunade just had it up to here. It seemed that her apprentice was being stubborn, and it was time to show her who was the one in charge. "Sakura!". Her tone was so harsh, it made Sakura flinch a bit before looking back at her master. "This is a dangerous S-ranked criminal we're talking about..." She sighed, folding her hands on-top of her desk. "I could have tried to send electricity through his nervous system, but I'm afraid that he would have easily figured out its secret just like that four-eyed brat of Orochimaru's.."

As far as she had to test Tsunade's patience, she wasn't going to give up just yet. "I beg of you, please!" her hands would un-clench themselves, as she began to fidget with the edge of her shirt. "It's really important, and it'll only be for a couple of minutes! I'll make sure to be careful, please Tsunade-Shishou!"

Tsunade sighed, and closed her eyes to think this through. Sakura would be safe if she came down with her, or escorted her with one of the elite jounins...

She was forever curious as to why exactly Sakura wanted to speak with Uchiha Itachi in the first place. '_Why was she so keen on seeing him, anyways?' _

"Fine, I'll allow you to go speak with him, but briefly. I'll accompany you down to where he's held, and I'll keep my eye on you from a distance, just in-case he decides to do anything suspicious."

Sakura nodded, she felt like jumping inside knowing that she got her chance but refrained from doing so. "Thank you, Tsunade-Shishou.."

Tsunade stood up, and led her apprentice towards a hallway. The wall, Sakura noticed, was framed with the pictures of the Hokages. The first, the second, the third, the fourth, and Tsunade's picture right along side them. Tsunade approached the wall, and removed the second's frame. Behind the frame was a key-hole and Tsunade began to fiddle with her pockets until she finally found the key. Once the key was placed inside the lock, the wall would shift and create a passageway.

"This is where we keep any S-rank criminals that we happen to stumble upon. Most of them were already executed years ago. The others are still at large.." Tsunade remarked as they proceeded. Sakura could tell that this passageway was created years ago, probably when the First Hokage had founded and established Konoha village. The walls were covered with spider webs, while the floor was dirty and full of soot. There were candles lit up placed on the walls, and many doors. Most of the doors had "x"s placed upon them.

Sakura assumed that meant that the person who once inhabited that room was already dead. It didn't take Tsunade and Sakura that long to reach a door that looked new. Infront of door, were paper seals, to keep anyone from intruding except for those who could remove them. Tsunade quickly removed all the paper seals, and then looked at her apprentice.

"I don't even know why you want to speak with him, but just be careful.."

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry Tsunade-Shishou, I'll make sure to make it quick."

Tsunade nodded. "I have faith in you, Sakura. Just be careful, alright? If anything happens, I'll sense his chakra and I should be able to help you."

Sakura nodded once more. "Thank you, Tsunade-Shishou" she remarked.

Tsunade took no time placing her hand on the doorknob, and opening the door.

It was pitch-black, except for the small rays of light that came from a small, barred window. Sakura gulped, and entered slowly. With each step she took, she felt herself become frightened. Here she was, a Jounin, going to speak with an S-ranked criminal. _'What was I thinking!'_ but she couldn't back down now, she was so close...

It didn't take her long to finally see the figure of that who was known as Uchiha Itachi. The closer she got, the closer she could see him. He looked almost half-dead. His arms were chained against the wall, and his head was bowed low. She could notice a few scars and bruises on his body, most likely from the confrontation he had with the ANBU squad, leading to his capture.

She was startled when his head suddenly rose, those dark onyx eyes glancing at her bright, emerald ones. He was intrigued that he had a visitor, especially this girl whom he had never seen before. He was expecting no visitors, besides either the Godaime telling him his sentence, or some jounins to torture information out of him. "Who is there?" his voice was low, almost like a whisper, but calm at the same time.

Sakura stepped back a bit, her heart beating faster than it was earlier. "Ha-Haruno, Sa-Sakura.." she paused for a few seconds to catch her breath, and then continued. "I am..on the same team cell as your..brother.."

"I see..." was all he replied, until he continued a minute later. "Are you here to seek revenge on behalf of my foolish little brother?" she couldn't tell whether he smirked or not, but Sakura wasn't about to let her guard down.

"I'm not seeking revenge. I'm only here to ask you a question, and a favor."

He didn't respond, but only looked at her.

She didn't know whether to take this as a good sign, or a bad one. Either way, there was no turning back now. "Uchiha Itachi.." she started. She clenched her fists, "S-ranked criminal. The man who single-handedly killed his entire clan only leaving behind his only brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Later abandoned Konoha, marking himself as a missing-nin. Joined the terrorist group, Akatsuki and "

"There's no need to repeat what is already known.." he interrupted. He continued to glance at her, "Tell me, Sakura-chan, what do you seek from me before I lose my patience?"

As much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't. She froze at that very spot, almost intimidated by how Itachi could threaten her, but keep such a 'cool' expression on his face. It took her awhile before she could respond back. She gulped, forming a bulb shape on her throat as the sweat began to drip from her temple, down towards her chin. "Why.." she began, "Why did you keep Sasuke-kun alive?"

Sakura had to admit that she was always curious as to why Itachi even kept Sasuke alive. Itachi had many chances to kill his brother, but never did. Of course, she always accepted the fact that mental torture, was worse than death. She never felt such a feeling, but wouldn't want to experience it.

It took a while for him to respond back. During the whole time there was silence between them, Itachi kept his head turned the other way, as if he was pondering the same question in that mind of his. He finally faced her, and for the first time during their 'conversation', Itachi smirked. "My foolish little brother...Sasuke, he isn't even _worth_ killing. He's weak and pathetic. Even after I told him to hate and detest me, he **still **is weak."

She moved a bit closer in a defensive manner. "I'm sure, that there's another reason why you would keep your only brother a"

"There is **no** reason" he remarked, interrupting her once again.

She never believed her heart could beat as fast it did right then and there. Her body began to quiver, as she froze. It was as if the moment she first placed her eyes on him, she was caught in his 'illussion'.

A couple of minutes later, he broke the silence that loomed over them. "You intrigue me, Sakura-chan."

She looked at him, and tried to calm herself down a bit.

"You came all this way to ask a question that you already knew the answer to. Besides that..." he took a couple of seconds to examine her figure. She was shaking, sweating and her heart was undoubtely beating faster than it usually did. "You are afraid of me.."

_'Why...Why can't I move? I keep trying to move, but I can't! I keep trying to speak, but the words won't come out..'_

So this was the man known as Uchiha Itachi...

"Don't worry..."

She looked at him, almost as if those words were foreign for a man of his calibur.

"In my current state, I can't even lay a finger on you.." he moved his wrists a bit. "I can tell in your eyes, that your soul is in agony.."

She blinked. _'In agony...'_

And it was all because of one man, Uchiha Sasuke.

Even after all these years, her heart still yearned for him. She would always think of the day Sasuke would say those three words. Those three words alone, coming from him, would make her the happiest woman alive.

That day never came...

It never would come...

And It was all because of this man, Uchiha Itachi.

A tear would escape from her eyes, before Itachi spoke once more. "A beautiful kunoichi such as yourself shouldn't be so sad.."

She looked at him, once more as if his words were foreign. _'Beautiful...?'_

She couldn't take it anymore. She hated how he seem to be toying with her emotions. "What do you know!" she gasped for breath, before continuing this time, her voice was louder. "Do you even know of the sadness and agony that you placed your only brother in!"

Itachi did not respond for awhile. Silence loomed over the two once more. She sniffled a bit, removing traces of tears that were left on her cheeks.

"It seems..." he began, breaking the silence once more. "that you care a lot about my little brother."

She glanced at him, wiping the last tears away with her fist.

"Tell me, do you love him?"

Now it seemed like he truly was trying to get to her head. She didn't respond back, and just stood there. Hopefully he would change the subject before he forced the answer out of her. She didn't know why she hesitated. Perhaps out of fear? or was it something else that made her stop?

"You have already asked the question, now what is the favor?"

Once again, Sakura found herself taking longer that she actually should before responding back. "If you ever escape, please leave Sasuke-kun alone.."

He smirked. "What makes you think I'll even have a chance to see my little brother again? can't you see, that I'm chained against the wall, and my sentence will probably be given to me in a couple of days?"

"I know that you can escape, an S-ranked criminal can't be hold down for so long.."

He was pleased, but showed no emotion. It was as if she was urging him to escape, for what reason? he did not know. "You think so? my reputation exceades me."

"Will you?"

"On one condition..."

She waited. She hoped it wasn't something vile or, even worse.

"Only if you came to visit me.."

For some reason, a few tints of rogue found themselves on Sakura's cheeks. **He wasn't serious, was he? **

_Woah, this was a pretty long chapter! (Well, I thought so..). There was more to this chapter, actually. But I didn't want to make it, longer than it already was. I'm terribly sorry if Itachi's extremely OOC, I tried my best. (I even watched the episodes he showed up in over and over, to try and get his character a bit..) So, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 should hopefully be up by next week. _


	3. Getting to know you

Sakura found herself taking longer that she actually should before responding back. "If you ever escape, please leave Sasuke-kun alone.."

"On one condition..."

She waited. She hoped it wasn't something vile or, even worse.

"Only if you came to visit me.."

For some reason, a few tints of rogue found themselves on Sakura's cheeks. **He wasn't serious, was he? **

"A Beautiful Mind"

**chapter three:** _Getting to know you_

Sakura didn't know whether to pinch herself, or run away. Regardless, neither of those two options could be carried out. If she could've pinched herself earlier, she would have done so. Running away was futile, Itachi would've caught up with her. She looked at him, still uncertain exactly why Itachi had requested what he did.

"Why would you want me to visit you?"

"You're interesting, to say the least.." he remarked, fidgeting his wrists again. "I respect you for coming down here to speak and actually think that I'll do this favor for you"

She was shocked. Certainly there was more to the reason why Uchiha Itachi, the man who single handedly killed his entire clan, would want someone like her visiting him every once in awhile.

_'But in order to help Sasuke, even if I can't kill him, I can at least do this for him..'_

She clenched her fists, and looked at the S-ranked criminal with determined eyes. _'This is for Sasuke..'_

"How often?"

When he first saw her, he could tell right away that this girl, Sakura, had a determination in her to do whatever needed possible, for her goals. The elder Uchiha found this, quite amusing. He looked straight at her, and responded."Once a day, or twice. Whichever is most convenient for you, Sakura-chan."

She couldn't visit twice a day, it would be too suspicious. Even more suspicious than her visiting once everyday. "Once a day, then?"

"That's fine, but a word of caution.."

She looked at him, prepared for whatever would come out of the S-ranked criminal's mouth. A bit afraid of his reply.

"If you don't keep up with your promise, I _will_ find you."

With those words, a chill ran down her spinal cord. "H-How could you if you're binded by those chains Tsunade-Shishou placed on you?"

"It is just like you said earlier, Sakura-chan. These chains aren't enough to bind me. _Do not underestimate me._"

She nodded. From the beginning she knew that she could never underestimate this man...

Those onyx colored eyes of his couldn't help but notice her figure. They glanced at her up and down.

Sakura looked at him, uncertain if she should leave or not. It was already late, and she didn't want to seem suspicious. She promised Tsunade that it wouldn't take that long to speak with him, and she wanted to keep her promise. She played with her fingers, as she opened her rosy pink lips to speak once more. Itachi took notice of this, and awaited her remark. "It's..late, I should be leaving now.."

"Then leave, but come back tomorrow." she took notice that his voice sounded demanding, making sure that she kept true to her word. She wouldn't want to anger the elder Uchiha. Who knows what he would do to her.

She then nodded, turned her heel and left the room. She grabbed the keys from her pockets and closed the door. She quickly ran up the long flight of stairs and waiting for her in that room was Tsunade.

Tsunade had placed herself on a red armchair, it seemed like she was waiting for a while. "So, how did it go?"

She couldn't tell Tsunade about the deal, she would deny his request. "It was, alright.."

"Did you get the answers that you were seeking?"

"Yes.."

She walked past Tsunade and was about to leave the room before Tsunade stood up and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sakura looked up at her for a couple of seconds, and then lowered her head. Her fingers would caress the pink tresses of hair that fell down towards her face when she went to look back up at Tsunade. She smiled, "If he was about to try something, you would've sensed his chakra right Tsunade-Shishou?"

Tsunade was a bit taken aback, but nodded. "Right, you should be going on home then.." she couldn't help but notice that there was something diffrent about her apprentice. _'Sakura..'. _She nodded, and then left the room. Tsunade stood there, glancing back at where the secret passageway was hidden by the portrait of the second hokage. She squinted her eyes, and then sighed. _'What have you done, Sakura?'_

After she left the Hokage building, Sakura realized how late it actually was. The street lights were on, and most of the lights in the houses and buildings were off. She teased some of her pink hair, gently caressing the ends. She felt as if she was carrying a heavy burden in her heart, a sort of guilt that she could never get rid of. She couldn't help but noticing one fact...

This man, Uchiha Itachi, surely intrigued her in a way she never thought possible. Here he was, a man who is feared throughout all Shinobi countries, who allowed himself to be captured by only a squad of ANBU forces. Tsunade probably noticed the same thing, too but decided to keep quiet about it, she thought. _'I bet he could have escaped if he wanted to at this very instant..'_ after all, he was the one who said to never underestimate him. She made sure to engrave that into her mind...

It didn't take her that long to get home, since the Hokage building wasn't an hour away. When she entered her house, she instantly ran to her room and laid herself down on her bed. The lights were off, and the only light that came through was from the moon coming through the window. She looked up at the ceiling, placing her hands against her stomach. It now occured to her what she had to deal with..

She sighed. _'What did I get myself into?'_

The next day:

"Ah, Sakura-chan good morning! you're here quite early.." the nurse smiled, greeting her politely as Sakura entered Konoha Hospital.

She nodded. "I have a mission today, and I wanted to visit Sasuke-kun before I left.."

"That's so sweet of you, Sakura-chan. I'm sure Sasuke-kun enjoys your visits.." the nurse couldn't help but notice that Sakura didn't carry any bouqet of flowers, like she usually did whenever she came to visit him. "Eh, Sakura-chan no flowers today?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I didn't have time to. Besides, the flowers I brought yesterday will be enough for a couple of days." Usually, she would bring fresh flowers everyday...

"Ah, I see. Well then Sakura-chan, I wish you good luck on your mission." She smiled, as Sakura signed in her name and Sasuke's name in the visitor's notebook that they kept in the front desk. Once she finished, she waved to the nurse and went upstairs.

When she opened the door, she noticed that Sasuke was still laying there helpless. She briefly smiled, and sat on the chair that was already beside his bed. She looked at him, her eyes much sadder and deeper than before. "Sasuke-kun, good morning. Today, I have a mission with Shikamaru, Hyuuga-san, Lee-san and Naruto. I remembered to pack all of my things before I left to come visit you. You should see it, Shikamaru's always telling Naruto off about something while Lee-san becomes the peacemaker of the group, heh.."

But Sasuke didn't open his eyes, or respond back to her words..

"And after missions, we would head to Naruto's house to hang out for awhile. We can't go to Shikamaru's house because he says its too troublesome to pick up after our mess, heh.."

He layed there, motionless..

"Oh! and Shikamaru proposed to Ino the other day. You should've seen it, Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru was so scared that he almost didn't go through with it. That is, until Naruto pushed him towards Ino and the ring came out of his pocket." the hands that she had placed on her lap were now fidgeting. "Also, Lee-san brought flowers for Tenten-san, and she loved them. I helped him pick them out at Ino's store..."

She knew that as much as she talked to him, he would never respond back..

"Hyuuga-san was promoted to ANBU a couple of days ago, and Hinata-san was promoted to Jounin status as well..."

She sighed, there really was no point to talking to someone who can't even talk back to you, nonetheless interact with you. She made it her duty to come visit him everyday, even if it hurt her seeing Sasuke the way he was now. Ironically, she had promised herself to visit the very man who made it possible for Sasuke to suffer every single day of his life.

She hated how it felt like she had sold her soul to the devil..

The devil known as Uchiha Itachi..

She looked at the clock that was nailed above his bed, and then stood up. "Sasuke-kun, I have to go now. If I arrive late, then Hyuuga-san's going to be angry at me.." she briefly smiled, and reached to touch his cheek. "Until later..."

The Gates of Konoha:

The group was already assembled, but it was missing one person.

"Oy, where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, checking over a couple of scrolls that Tsunade had given him.

Naruto looked back at him, and shrugged. "Sakura-chan's probably visiting Sasuke and didn't notice the time, don't worry she'll be here!" he nodded.

"Well either way, I'm sure we can wait a couple of minutes for Sakura-san, eh Shikamaru-kun?" Lee looked at their leader with those odd eyes of his and smiled assuring him that Sakura wouldn't arrive that late.

The Hyuuga genius closed his eyes and sighed. "If Haruno isn't here soon, then the mission could be considered a failure.."

"I'm sure Sakura-san won't let us down, Neji.." Lee remarked, glancing towards the gates.

"Sorry I was late!"

They turned around and saw Sakura before them. She was panting, and they noticed by her sweat that she was running in a hurry. "I was looking for one of my equipment and then I realized that I left it at Tsunade-Shishou's ..."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto remarked.

"Alright, now that Sakura's here, we should head out." Shikamaru replied. "After all, our mission is a rescue mission, and it is possible that with every that we waste, then there could be lives hanging in the balance."

They all nodded. Shikamaru took out the scroll and began reading their directions. Their mission was to escort a few Jounins who had run into the enemy, and were badly wounded. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the necessary weapons and medicine to continue on with their mission, so Tsunade requested that they returned the Jounins safely back to Konoha.

"We have to be careful as well, " Shikamaru replied once more. "According the Hokage-sama, the enemy is still out there, particularly where the other Jounins were attacked which is.." he pointed his finger towards the woods which lead out of Konoha. "There."

"What happened to their medical assistance?" Sakura asked.

"Their medical ninja was killed off by the enemy, and now they only have a few supplies to take care of themselves.."

She nodded.

With a few words of encouragement, Shikamaru led the others towards the forest..

Later on:

The mission was a success.

Shikamaru and the others arrived just in time to save the fallen Jounin. Sakura rushed to give medical assistance to those who had survived while Neji and Lee kept their guards up incase the enemy decided to attack again.

Unfortunately, the enemy did attack but were defeated.

They brought back the fallen Jounins, and Tsunade congratulated them on their success.

"Your next mission will be scheduled in two weeks, understood?" she told them, before dismissing them.

When they left the Hokage building, they all headed to Naruto's house to stay for awhile. Most of the members on her team had a couple of wounds and little scratches, which Sakura took care of when they arrived at his house.

"Thanks a bunch, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

She nodded and smiled. "Your welcome, you weren't that badly injured anyways.."

"We thank you, Haruno." Neji replied, glancing outside a window. "If it wasn't for your medical status, our mission wouldn't have been that successful.."

"If it wasn't for your byakugan, Hyuuga, we wouldn't have been able to spot the enemy coming from afar to attack again.."

He nodded. "Either way, I'm glad the mission was a success and that we were able to help those Jounins.."

"I'm just glad the next mission is in two weeks.." Shikamaru replied, sitting on one of the chairs. "If the mission was tomorrow, Ino would've killed me.."

"She misses you already eh Shikamaru?" Naruto grinned, nudging his comrade.

Shikamaru sighed. "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto kept grinning and bothering Shikamaru while Lee and Neji began to discuss what they think their next mission will probably be. Sakura sat on the couch and sighed. She didn't notice how tired she actually was. All that chakra that she had used during the mission had exhausted the medical kunoichi.

"Sakura-san, are you feeling alright?"

She glanced up at Lee who had been looking at her for awhile now, most likely concerned. "Actually, I am a bit tired.." she scratched her head and smiled briefly. "Maybe I should leave.."

"Oy, Sakura-chan! If you want, you could always sleep over here.." Naruto grinned, blushing a bit.

Before anyone could say anything to Naruto, he was already against the wall with a few cracks coming out of it. Sakura had just given Naruto a nice good ol' punch that she learned from Tsunade-Shishou.

Shikamaru sighed. "You idiot, that's what you get for pissing Sakura off.."

"Umm, Sakura-san.."

Sakura turned around. "Lee-san?"

"If you want, I could walk you home.."

She smiled. "It's alright Lee-san, I can walk home on my own. After all, I only live a couple of blocks down. Either way, thank you."

He nodded. "Alright, take care of yourself."

She nodded. "I will, thanks."

She left, and proceeded to walk down towards her house. She took out a pocket watch that Kakashi-sensei had given her for her 16th birthday, and glanced at the time. It was exactly nine o'clock...

When she arrived home, she took into account about the 'promise' she had made with Itachi the other day. She started to think about it and realized that she probably couldn't keep her end of the promise. She couldn't keep asking Tsunade-Shishou to visit every single day, surely she would find that suspicious.

She also couldn't sneak her way in, because there was probably some kind of Jounin or ANBU keeping guard of Itachi's room..

Now that she thought about it, it was almost impossible.

_'Don't underestimate me, Sakura-chan..'_

That voice began to haunt her. What would happen if she didn't go to visit him tonight? or the other night? Would he come to give her a little visit? Or would he even threaten her with her life?

_'Remember what you're doing this for..'_ she thought to herself, walking out of her house.

_'You're doing this for Sasuke-kun, it's for his own good..'_ She sighed, walking into the Hokage building.

_'This is the only thing you could do for him...'_

Her heart began to beat faster as she entered Tsunade's room. This time, she had to beg once more to see him.

_'I have to, no matter what...'_

She had already sold her soul to him..

"Tsunade-Shishou..?" Sakura asked, glancing around the room. She almost didn't notice that Tsunade was already fast asleep on her desk, covered once more, in piles of books and scrolls.

She sweatdropped and then sighed. _'Looks like I can't ask her, then..'_.

Her eyes would focus on a pair of keys that laid on the desk. They looked oddly familiar, and then she remembered that those were the keys that led to the secret passageway to Itachi's room...

She grabbed the keys, and then walked out quietly towards the other room. It didn't take her that long until she found herself standing before the door that led into his room. She gulped, and held the doorknob to open the door. Her green eyes would peek in, and then her whole body would find itself standing inside of his room. "Hello?"

The moon beamed on him, revealing his pale figure. She was shocked to find new cuts, bruises, and blood trailing from his mouth, as well as some stains on the ground beneath him. Yesterday, he looked like a handsome god covered with dew from the moonlight and tonight...

He looked, almost fragile..

She was unaware that her legs were moving her as she reached closer towards him. "Did you try to escape?" she asked him as she placed one knee on the ground, followed by the other. She kneeled before him, a hand almost yearning to reach out.

"No.." he replied, his head bowed. "I was tortured.."

"Why?" she foolishly asked. Of course she knew why he would be tortured.. "They tried to get information out of you?"

He glanced up at her, most of his raven locks covering half of his face. "Why else, would I be kept alive?"

She began to feel a surge of emotions strike her. She felt bad for him. Even though the elder Uchiha had killed his entire clan and had done dispicable things, she felt sad for him. Nobody deserved to be tortured, and she wasn't the type of person who would allow it, either. Neither was Tsunade-Shishou, so this was probably done without her consent. Her lips would open to speak, unaware of what she would say. "..I'm sorry.."

"You don't need to be sorry for me." he remarked. "Besides, it's my own fault for staying here when I could easily break free of these chains.."

"Then why do you stay?" she wanted to lean closer, but decided not to.

"How else will I be able to see that beautiful face of yours?"

She blushed lightly. _'He called me beautiful again..'_

Surely the elder Uchiha was trying to get at her again...

He knew that that remark had some affect on her. "I can tell from a couple of wounds that still remain that you were on some kind of mission.."

She nodded, and instantly began to trace a cut that she had received in an earlier mission, that was near her collarbone. It was the wound she last received before Sasuke was placed in a coma..

Before Uchiha Itachi arrived back to Konoha..

Before their lives were full of joy..

"I'm guessing you're a medical ninja?"

She nodded again, but curious to know as to why he had asked. "Why?"

"No wonder, I can tell that you have a frail figure.."

She gulped, and opened her mouth to speak. "I..I may be weak, but at least now, I'm worth something.."

Itachi glanced at her with quite interest, and remained quiet. _'She's weak inside and on the outside..'_

She clenched her fists, and then sighed. "Back then, when I first became a ninja and went on several missions with my team, I was always in last place. I hated feeling week, I felt worthless. I felt like I was never going to be able to help Naruto or Sasuke-kun when they needed me, but then..

_'Tsunade-sama, please make me your apprentice!'_

when Tsunade-Shishou accepted me as her apprentice, I felt that, I was finally becoming stronger. I finally had a purpose. Knowing that, I was so.." she sniffled a bit, and then smiled. "I was so happy."

He noticed that this girl was suffering...

From the beginning he knew that she had suffered..

"But you wouldn't understand.." she remarked once more, wiping away a few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "All you life, you were a genius and everyone praised you..."

_'Just like Sasuke-kun, and Hyuuga-san. For once, I wanted to be like them..'_

Itachi now found himself silent, and Sakura could tell that silence had loomed itself over the two once more. The only sounds that could be heard were coming from her sniffling. She didn't want to stay here, and let him see her like this. It would only please him to see her suffer. Just like how he enjoyed watching Sasuke suffer.

She stood up, and began to walk away but before she could..

"I understand.."

She turned around, and glanced at Itachi. Again, the elder Uchiha spoke words that seemed foreign for him to speak of.

"If you feel weak, then become stronger.." he replied.

For some reason, she couldn't help herself to give a smile. "...Thank you.." she never thought that she would find herself saying those words to him. She glanced at him, and began to think.

The devil whom she thought he was, seemed more like a mask...

And as she stood there, watching him in the silence of his dark room, she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to remove that devilish mask, and discover who he truly was...

The angel that was Haruno Sakura, intrigued the devil that was Uchiha Itachi..

And he, wanted to know more about her as well...

"I have to go now.." Sakura remarked, breaking the silence. "It's almost late, and I have to do something important tomorrow.."

"Farewell, then.."

She couldn't help but notice how his words became weak, and nodded. She left the room, and proceeded to walk up the stairs once more.

After her depature, Itachi couldn't help himself but smirk. **"My little brother, he truly is foolish.."**

_And that's it for chapter 3! I wanted to write the mission out, but then noticed that I suck at action sequences and such. So, now the two are starting to realize about each other, heh heh. Chapter 4 should be out the following week, as always. And if I take too long updating, its probably because I'm having another case of writer's block. Also, I already finished writing the first draft of this story..and I'm thinking about writing a sequel to it! So if this story gets popular, then I promise to write a sequel,'till next time!_


	4. Conflicts

Author's Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed and said that they loved the story. It really makes me happy hearing from you guys! and now, time to answer some questions:

**blisblop - **Well, they don't really show Naruto on TV. Unless you live in Japan. You could download the manga, since the anime has been dubbed (coming out in July here) then some of the subbing groups stopped. I think there's some available, you just gotta find the right places. ;D

**Scorpion05 - **Sasuke's in a coma because before Itachi was captured, he fought with his brother and..yeah. Itachi won. As for why Itachi is there ..that will be revealed near the end of the story.

**crazy-antman - **Itachi kept him alive, for a reason. Which, will be revealed near the end. It's sad seeing Itachi the way he is now, but its for the story.

now, on with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"A Beautiful Mind"

**chapter four: **_Conflicts_

That previous night, it took her quite a while before she could go to sleep. She didn't know why, but his words began to haunt her. Even in her dreams, her every thought. She was enraptured by the way he could get inside her skin so _quickly_, but also feared it. Tossing and turning on her bed, she quickly covered her eyes with those pink covers as the sun rised, starting the day. She didn't want to wake up, but she had to. After all, she had a very important mission to do today.

Naruto was probably on his way here right now to wake her up, so there was no use trying to ignore it. Besides, she couldn't just ignore the mission because she had only an hour or two of sleep, that was _her_ fault to begin with. "I guess that's what happens when I pry into things.." she said to herself standing up. She looked back at her bed, and noticed that the covers and the pillows were everywhere. One of the pillows was on the floor..

She'll pick that up when she came back from the mission..

She walked into the bathroom, and then looked at herself in the mirror. "Ehh.." she had bags underneath her eyes, her hair was messy, and some drool was left over running down her mouth when she fell asleep for one or two hours. She wasn't the morning type. She removed her nightgown, tossed it to the floor, and entered to quickly take a shower.

Minutes later, when she walked out she could have sworn that she heard a knocking sound. "Naruto's here already?". Blushing, she quickly grabbed her outfit, and placed it on as quickly as she could. If Naruto had found her in a bath towel, she could have died right there on that very spot.

"Oy! Sakura-chaaaaan!"

That energetic voice reminded Sakura of who was behind her door. She grabbed her brush, brushed her hair neatly and then ran towards the door to open it.

"Naruto! It's too early!" she remarked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! It's never too early!" he grinned, scratching his head. "So, so are you ready for the mission?"

"Hardly, but I have enough supplies to last." She closed the door, allowing him to enter. "But, after this mission I'm going to have to restock."

"I see, I see.." he replied, sitting on one of the blue couches that were in her livingroom. "Ne, Sakura-chan do you know anyone else who's going on this mission?"

She blinked, "I'm not really sure. Either Hyuuga-san, or Shikamaru is going to be our leader.."

"I heard Shikamaru's too preoccupied with that once-wannabe Sasuke freak."

"Oh?" Sakura picked up a couple of things that were on the floor. "Ino's bothering Shikamaru?"

"Well, not really. But I heard that she wants to have children, and Shikamaru says that they're too young to be having kids. That idiot said it was 'too troublesome' to be taking care of kids .."

"So, I'm assuming that Hyuuga-san is our leader?"

"Like Ino's going to stop Shikamaru from a mission.."

She shrugged. "Well, we will find out once we get to the meeting place."

Naruto nodded. "Um, Um..aren't we supposed to be there in a couple of minutes?"

Sakura reached for her pocketwatch and then looked at the time. "We're supposed to be there in an hour, actually."

"Oh! Heh, my bad then.."

"No, it's alright. This way, we have time to get prepared." she smiled. "Anyways, since we have an hour to kill, would you like some breakfast?"

He nodded. "Un! It's been awhile since i've tasted your cooking, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled, and then walked towards the kitchen. If she was someone else, she would've assumed that Naruto and herself were an 'item'. She chuckled, and then prepared a quick breakfast. It has been awhile since the two hanged out the way they were now. Even during missions, they couldn't really spend as much as time as they wanted to. With Sasuke gone, Naruto made it the obligation that he tried to help Sakura as best as he could. After all, that's the sort of thing he would do for her..

Even after all these years, he still loved her..

But, he knew that in her heart, the only man she ever will love, was Sasuke.

He had hoped for an opportunity and just when he thought it was possible, Sasuke returned to Konoha..

He smiled to himself, as he layed back against the couch. Those blue hues would gaze up at the ceiling and then they would shift towards her figure in the kitchen. _'Sakura-chan..'_

Even with his love being one-sided, he'd do anything for her..

"Naruto! don't just sit there like a lazy bum and come help me!"

He stood up. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"

* * *

Their breakfast didn't take that long too finish, neither did it take that long for them to consume it. They soon foumd themselves walking through the streets of Konoha, onwards to their meeting place. They weren't sure who else were coming with them, but they knew it wouldn't be that many.

"Maybe like, 3 people?" Sakura asked him, as they walked towards the entrance gates of Konoha.

"I don't know. Granny Tsunade said that the mission needed an exact amount of people, or else it wouldn't be as successful"

"I see.."

They weren't really sure exactly what they had to do for this mission, all they knew was that Tsunade had requested for Sakura and Naruto to be on the same team. Perhaps to balance out the skills of the team..

_"This mission needs attention ASAP, and must be carried out on an exact date." she told Naruto and Sakura. "You will find your team at the entrance gates, make sure you're prepared. This mission will carry out on a week after this very date. Please be prepared."_

_"How long will it take, Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked._

_"It depends on your team. If your team is successful, then it should take only 2 days.."_

_"What if we're unsuccessful?"_

_"Then it could take almost a week.."_

Something in her stirred, as she began to remember that day. Naruto glanced back at her, and cocked his brow. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

She briefly smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright.."

She just remembered that she promised to see Itachi once every day. If she didn't show up for 2 days, or an entire week...

She doesn't even want to know the consequences, but she couldn't back out of this mission..

"You guys are 2 minutes early.."

Sakura and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks, as they saw Neji standing before them near the entrance gates. "Oh? you're our leader Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I am.." Shikamaru replied, walking towards Neji. "I was assigned as the leader of this mission. Jeez, I never get a break.."

"But you're an excellent leader, that is why Godaime-sama picked you, Shikamaru." Neji replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "Anyways, I just received the details of the mission before I left the house.." he pulled out a scroll, and then placed it against the ground. "Our target, is to retrieve an important document in the village of the sand. The kazekage had requested for Hokage-sama to look at this document. They sent a fake representive, because there were suspicions that an enemy were trying to get their hands on it. Their suspicions were correct, they found his body three days later. Hokage-sama has requested our team, to retrieve that document and bring it safely back to Konoha, without any casulties."

Sakura nodded. "I see, so the enemy is out there?"

"Most likely, they are waiting for us."

"That is why the byakugan is needed.." Shikamaru applied. "Why we need Sakura's medical skills, Naruto's determination and willpower, as well as my leadership skills." He stood up, and glanced at his team mates. "Remember, I'm responsible for your lives so don't doubt my orders, understood?"

They nodded. "This might take a while, did everyone bring food and supplies?"

"I brought enough medical supplies, as well as emergency food.." Sakura replied, showing them the inside of her backpack. "I also brought extra medicine for any type of emergency, which I made myself just in case.."

"Excellent, as far as taking care of the team and healing, we should be fine with what you have, Sakura." Neji replied.

"So then, we've already exceeded the time that we were supposed to leave Konoha.." Shikamaru remarked. "Remember, be careful the enemy could be everywhere, and anywhere.."

They nodded once more.

"So then, let's go.."

With that, they no longer were still figures, but blurs in the trees...

* * *

**Later:**

Night had fallen, and the team was stranded in the middle of the forests that led towards the sand village. They took rounds protecting their camp, and this hour was Sakura's turn. She sighed, her green eyes glancing towards the fire that Naruto had prepared earlier. Everything was quiet, and still.

She could hear the crickets chirping, as well as Naruto snoring..

_'If I was back home, then I would've been on my way to visit him again..'_

"Something wrong, Haruno?"

Sakura glanced up, and noticed Neji standing infront of her. "H-Hyuuga-san!"

"You seem deep in thought, mind if I joined you?"

"But you don't have duty until I finish mine.."

"I couldn't sleep."

She blinked, "I see. Well, then I wouldn't mind.."

He sat down beside her. Those hollow white hues would glance into the fire as well, and it seemed like he was in deep thought as well.

"Hyuuga-san, what's wrong?" she asked him, looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking.." he closed his eyes, and then turned to look at her. "Besides, I should be asking you that question.."

She blushed a bit, and then blinked once more. "What do you..mean?"

"With these eyes, I could tell that something seems to be troubling you.."

_'How does he..?.' _She smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Hyuuga-san. I'm probably just worried about the mission, that's all.."

The veins soon appeared on the sides of his eyes, as he squinted to take a good look into her eyes. For that moment, Sakura felt that the hyuuga genius was trying to get a good peak into her soul. "I see.."

"W-What do you see?"

He then glanced down towards her chest, keeping up with her rapid heartbeat. He quickly raised his eyes, glancing back into those green eyes of hers. The veins disappeared, as he replied "Your heart, as well as your soul, is in turmoil. It's seeking something, but I don't know exactly what you are seeking.."

She sweatdropped. "Do you, really believe that?"

"Is it because of Uchiha Sasuke?"

She glanced into the fire once more, as she crossed her arms against her chest. Why did he have to mention Sasuke to her? It was as if, by mentioning Sasuke, she would suffer even more..

The hyuuga genius took notice of this, and then sighed. "Forgive me, it was none of my intentions to make you unhappy than you already are. You should get some sleep, I'll take over for you, as well as complete my own round.."

She stood up, and then sighed. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

He nodded, and watched her slip into one of the flatable futons to sleep in. His eyes would glance back towards the fire, and then sighed. _'Haruno, what is it exactly that is making you seem this unhappy? If it is Uchiha Sasuke, then I cannot forgive him for what he has done..'_

**

* * *

**

**Two days later:**

It didn't take them that long to reach the sand village. By the afternoon of the second day of their mission, they arrived at the entrance gates. They went to go see Gaara, the kazekage, who gave them the document that they were supposed to bring back. Sakura hid it underneath her medical supplies, incase the enemy would try and take it from Shikamaru, who had a fake one with him.

"This way, at least we can compromise and we can run away when they take the fake one, before they realize that we have the real one.." Shikamaru remarked, as they left the sand village.

"Then this mission shouldn't take that long.." Neji replied, scouting around the place with his Byakugan.

"Yeah! We'll be back home in no time!" Naruto remarked, grinning.

Sakura seemed the less joyous of the three. It's been two days already..

Surely the elder Uchiha was angry with her, and if he was..when she returned back to Konoha, what would he do?

"Haruno, we're ready to head back to Konoha.." Neji remarked, removing her of her dazed state.

"Oh, I see..."

"Oy, Sakura are you alright?" Shikamaru replied. "What? do you need to use the bathroom or something? 'cause, Ino's been telling me about 'certain girl problems'..."

"It's not that!" Sakura remarked, giving him a death glare.

Naruto blinked, "What girl problems?"

"Nevermind, you idiot." Shikamaru replied.

Neji glanced at Sakura with keen interest, it seemed that she was more troubled than she was the night they left..

They left without any more words, and into the forest they leapt heading back to Konoha..

* * *

**The fourth day:**

While they were half-way into entering Konoha territory, the enemy suddenly attacked.

They were able to defeat the enemy, but not without suffering many injuries.

That same day, on the night they were attacked, Sakura had to take care of her team and it exhausted her completely. Naruto, despite of the kyuubi being inside of him and allowing his wounds to be healed, he was still attacked pretty badly. Sakura did her best to take care of all of her team-mates, and she was able to help them survive.

When Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto woke up that fourth day, they found Sakura on the ground. She had collapsed that night..

The document was still with them meaning that the mission was a success, but if it hadn't been for Sakura then they all would have been dead. Naruto carried her on his back, as they rushed to Konoha.

"Damnit, if I had realized they were following us.." Shikamaru remarked, jumping from tree to tree.

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru, I'm sure Sakura-chan's going to be alright." Naruto remarked, holding unto her arms tightly so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Haruno must've exhausted herself, as well as used up too much chakra healing us.."

"Don't worry, it's alright Neji. Once we get Sakura-chan to the hospital, she'll be fine.."

They arrived in Konoha hours later..

Naruto quickly took Sakura to the hospital, where she stayed for treatment. The doctors said that she was able to go home that same day, but it was wise for her to rest that night.

"I'll stay with her at her place, guys.." Naruto remarked, glancing at Sakura as she layed on the hospital bed.

"Alright then, Hokage-sama said that she thanks us for the mission, and that there should be another one in a couple of weeks.." Shikamaru replied. He sighed once more, "If we had been extra careful.."

"Oy, Oy! I told you, it's fine! Look, Sakura-chan is, she's alright.."

"But still, she wouldn't have fainted if we weren't careful.." Neji remarked. "Anyways, if you are willing to look after her, then I should be leaving now.."

"Same here, I have to go report the details of our mission." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you guys later then."

They left, leaving Naruto alone with Sakura in the hospital room. "So, this is how you've must have felt eh, Sakura-chan? Everytime you saw that fool, Sasuke..."

He understood her pain, at that very moment..

* * *

**Later:**

Naruto was able to take Sakura home since she woke up a couple of hours later. He told her that he would take care of her that night, since the doctors ordered that she must rest and get enough sleep as she could. She layed there on her bed, glancing up at the ceiling.

_'It's been four days, now..'_

She sighed, laying on her side this time. _'I doubt he'll come here, since Naruto is here after all...but knowing him, I doubt that will stop him..'_

She wasn't sure exactly what Itachi would do, or if he would come to pay 'her' a visit..

She was just scared to find out...

Her eyelids suddenly became heavy, as her vision began to blur. Sleep was overpowering her, and even though she was scared as to what exactly might happen in a couple of hours, she couldn't defeat how sleepy and tired she was..

_'Sakura-chan..'_

_She looked up at him, and noticed that he was in her room. Before she could say anything, he placed his hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. 'I missed you..'_

_'Wait, no. Please stop..' she pleaded with him, a couple of tears falling down her eyes._

_'You didn't come to visit me in awhile..' his face suddenly appeared leaning towards hers..._

She sat up, cold sweat running down her face.

She looked at her pocketwatch, which was on her night table. "It's late.."

The sudden beams from the moon coming down on her made her realize how exactly late, it was. She must've been sleeping for hours now..

She sighed. She couldn't help but remember her dream, it felt so real. The way he would speak, the way she pleaded with him to stop...

It all seemed so real, it frightened her.

There was nothing to worry about, she told herself. "It was just a dream.."

"No, it's not a dream.."

She blinked, and then noticed a figure standing before her bed. She didn't want to, she didn't want to look up and see his figure standing before her.

Those dark onyx-eyes..

That figure of his covered in moonlight..

Those scars that seemed to be healed..

Those lips, curved into a malicious smirk...

She froze right then and there, leaning her back against the bed post. Her lips would quiver a bit, before they spoke his name.. "Itachi.."

She soon found herself pressed against her bed, his figure above hers. His hands would grab unto her wrists, pining her down with enough force to keep her from restraining. He smirked once more, lowering his face towards hers. His lips would whisper in her ear:

"It's been awhile, Sakura-chan. **You haven't come to see me in four days..**"


	5. Crossroad

Those dark onyx-eyes..

That figure of his covered in moonlight..

Those scars that seemed to be healed..

Those lips, curved into a malicious smirk...

She froze right then and there, leaning her back against the bed post. Her lips would quiver a bit, before they spoke his name.. "Itachi.."

She soon found herself pressed against her bed, his figure above hers. His hands would grab unto her wrists, pining her down with enough force to keep her from restraining. He smirked once more, lowering his face towards hers. His lips would whisper in her ear:

"It's been awhile, Sakura-chan. **You haven't come to see me in four days..**"

* * *

"A Beautiful Mind"

**Chapter five:** _Crossroad_

She noticed him above her, but she couldn't move her arms because his hand would grip themselves unto her wrists. At that moment she suddenly felt his body weight , but at the same time she could tell that he was trying to be as gentle as he could. She was scared. To tell the truth, she was absolutely terrified. she looked up at him, absorbing his eyes, no longer dark-onyxed but now red sharingan. She noticed his lips curve into a smirk, and that was when Sakura could tell that the elder Uchiha was enjoying himself.

Then she remembered about Naruto...

If she screamed, then Naruto would be able to hear her...

But before she could open her mouth, his own mouth would open as he spoke:

"Don't even try it. I'll silence you before you can open that pretty mouth of yours.."

It was at this moment that she realized how deeply in-trouble she was. Sakura also realized that no matter how hard she tried, a scream would not come out of her mouth. Completely vulnerable, she was afraid of what he might do next. "You didn't keep your end of the bargain." his lips would curve back to their normal state. "Why did you not come to see me?"

She began to breathe in and out heavily. Her chest rising up and down in a fast motion. Her heart beated faster than anyone could ever beat a drum, and as the sweat began to trickle down she could feel his knees resting next to her legs. Was he trying to..? Perhaps, the elder Uchiha had wanted to have his way with her. If he did, there was probably nothing she could do to stop him..

_Relax, don't worry.._

"I was..on a mission.." Sakura replied, trying to slow down her breathing.

She could feel his eyes glancing upon her figure. Mostly around where she had a couple of scars left over from the previous mission. Before Sakura could heal her team-mates, the enemy had attacked and left her almost to a vital state.

_If it wasn't for Hyuuga-san, then I probably would've still been in the hospital..._

"You were injured..." his eyes would fixate themselves on one scar that she had, right across her collarbone. She had received it earlier while on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto...

_It was the same scar I had touched when I saw him for the second time..._

She was about to respond but before her lips could open one of his hands had released its grip on her wrists, and began to trace the wound he looked at earlier. With a single finger he would trace the wound, at the same time glancing back towards her face to see if there was any reaction.

There was.

She squinted her eyes a bit, and before she knew it her eyelids began to flutter in some rhythmic motion. She bit her lip softly, as his finger would no longer trace the wound, but it soon began to roam towards her neck. Tracing her neck up and down, slowly going down towards her shoulder blade..

She could tell that this amused him greatly.

He leaned his face towards hers, and if she had moved any closer their lips would have met. "Well now, it seems like you were never touched by a man.."

"No..." Sakura quivered a bit when she answered back, waiting for his fingers to do much more but it never did.

She hated to admit it to herself that this was true. She had waited all her life for Sasuke to take her as his, but that day never came. She waited patiently for him, for one day to be his, but he never asked nor did he seem all that interested...

His finger suddenly stopped tracing her neck and the wound. It took her a couple of seconds to open her eyes. She saw him looking at her with the oddest look on his face.

_What's wrong...?_

"Not even my foolish little brother...?"

_He never has.._

"No..."

Suddenly, the same hand that had earlier released its grip on her wrist was now gently stroking her cheek. She could suddenly feel all the blood rush to her face as he did this. At that moment, she did not know why she felt the way she did, but Sakura felt, almost.._captivated_.

With the moonlight beaming on him, it dawned had just dawned on her how beautiful he truly was. _The darkness had covered him for so long_, she thought. She felt almost, as if she were _begging_ him to continue...

_Is he, going to kiss me?_

But, she didn't feel lips pressed against hers...

Nor his hands lazily tracing random wounds on her body..

Instead, all she heard were his words.

"I have to go now.."

He got up, releasing his grip. Sakura was no longer pressed against the bed and soon found herself sitting sat up against the bed post, covering herself with the pink covers. She watched him, never removing those green orbs of hers from his figure..

"Your friend has noticed my presence. It is best for me to leave now..."

"Wait!" for some reason, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't respond, but she was sure that this sudden action surprised him more than it surprised her. She leaned her head against his back, and then she noticed something else about him...

_He sure smelled nice..._

"Sakura-san.."

_I don't want you to leave.._

_Don't leave me..._

"I will see you tomorrow..." and then he disappeared.

Sakura stood there, listening to the darkness until she heard a couple of footsteps come towards the door. Naruto quickly appeared infront of her, his face looked both exhausted and worried. "Oy, Sakura-chan! are you alright!"

She glanced at him. _I don't want to tell him, I couldn't tell him..._

Sakura smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Naruto. Nothing's going on..."

He didn't believe her. "Are you sure? I sensed someone earlier..."

"Nothing's wrong, Naruto. Just go back to sleep, you probably had a bad dream." She ushered him out of her room and was thus satisfied after she heard Naruto's snores a couple of minutes later. She found herself glancing towards the ceiling. She didn't know why, but she began to feel the blood rush to her cheeks once more..

She could still remember the way he touched the wound on her collarbone. She could still remember the way he caressed her cheek...

The way he would trace it ever so softly, still lingered...

For that reason, she did not know why...

She secretly wished that Itachi would return...

The following day, Sakura awoke to a noisy Naruto making lunch. She did not notice at the time, but she slept really late last night. She woke up around the beginning of the afternoon, exhausted. When she finished taking a shower, she emerged from her room and sat down on the table besides Naruto.

During the meal, they did not speak.

_What could she be hiding..?_

Naruto was still not satisfied, he knew that Sakura was hiding something from him. "Sakura..-chan?"

She looked up at him, placing her fork down besides the plate. Finishing her meal, she licked her lips and then replied "What is it, Naruto?"

He wanted to ask her again if she noticed anything or anyone stranger in her room last night. _If I keep bothering her about it, then she won't tell me. If she didn't tell me at first, then she wasn't going to tell me now.._

She blinked, cocking a pink brow "..Naruto?"

He quickly shook his head and then grinned. "N-Nothing! It's alright, Sakura-chan heh.."

He decided that Sakura would eventually tell him, and that right now wasn't that time..

_Meanwhile..._

"Hokage-sama, here are the papers concerning the earlier mission." Kotetsu arrived and handed Tsunade a large folder.

"Thanks, Kotetsu. I really appreciate it." She sighed, placing the folder on a pile of other folders. She had been filing papers all day in her office and she didn't even get a single break.

Laying her head on her desk, she began to notice that the keys were misplaced. She blinked, "Strange. I had the keys on the right side of the desk the last time I checked. Unless.."

_'Unless somebody's been sneaking them out..'_

"Tsunade-sama, you need my help?"

She glanced up and noticed Shizune standing before her. "Oh, Shizune. Glad you're here. I need some help with these files.."

Shizune glanced at the huge pile of folders and almost had a heart attack. "Gah! Tsunade-sama! You didn't even finish a single one!"

"Sadly, no. That's why you're here to help me." She sweatdropped, and then sighed.

While Shizune was having a heart attack, Tsunade thought to herself. _'I need to keep my eyes open next time, maybe I'll be able to catch the perpetrator..'_

* * *

After Naruto left, Sakura walked down a couple of blocks towards the Yamanaka flower shop. She bought a couple of flowers and then walked back towards the hospital. 

It was time to pay a visit to Sasuke..

She felt guilty for not visiting in awhile, she figured the flowers she had left a couple of days ago were now starting to wilt so he needed some fresh ones. This time, instead of the regular colors of white and red, she bought a couple of violet flowers mixed with some light pinkish ones.

The same routine as always, she told herself as she walked into the hospital. She sometimes hated the way a hospital would make you feel isolated from the entire world..

She quickly signed her name in the signature book, waved to the nurse, and then walked upstairs towards Sasuke's room. When she entered, the first thing she noticed were the flowers near the window.

She was right, they were wilting..

She grabbed the old flowers, and replaced them with the new ones inside of the vase. Once she had finished this task, she sat down on the wooden chair they always kept there for her. It was a bit study, and before she sat down she made sure she removed all the dust that was left over.

Sakura placed her hands on her lap, as she would absorb his figure once more. "...Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." she smiled, placing the invisible mask upon her face as she watched him lay there motionless.

_Tsunade-Shishou said that you will be fine soon, but I can't believe that.._

She didn't want to conceal the sadness buried deep within her heart but nevertheless, she smiled fidgiting her fingers as her eyes would dart towards his lifeless body. "Ne, Sasuke-kun let me tell you what happened during my previous mission..."

Feeling guilty of her previous encounter with Itachi, Sakura decided to leave early that day. The nurse was surprised to see Sakura walk out of the hospital, four hours before closing time. When she asked, Sakura shook her head and said that she had to do other things, and left.

The sun was getting ready to fall into its daily slumber, when Sakura walked by the garden walkpath near the markets. It was a bit chilly, and goosebumps began to appear all over her arms as she walked by. If only she had not forgotten to wear her long sleeved-shirt, instead of the sleeveless one.

No sooner did she delve into her thoughts that a familar figure passed by.

" Hyuuga-san? "

Neji turned his head, facing his shoulder as his eyes would peer at the person who called out his name. "Haruno..?". With that he completely turned around to face her.

"Good Evening..." she smiled. If she had ignored him and had given him a sad expression then the Hyuuga genius probably would have questioned her feelings.

_She seems, a bit out of wack.._ "Haruno, are you feeling better?"

She gave him a dubious smile, and nodded. "My wounds have healed, so I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"Is that so..?" he replied. Even if she smiled, he could tell that something was still bothering her. "With that dubious smile of yours I would think twice about that.."

"It wasn't dubious.." she replied. _There's nothing else I could do. It seems that no matter how hard I tried to keep an act, he always sees through me._

Sakura feared the Hyuuga genius' ability of the Byakugan, knowing that it was just as easy for him to break that invisible mask that she herself had placed upon her face...

He sighed, "Sakura if you need someone to talk to..."

"I'm fine.." she lied, of course but she didn't want any sympathy from others. Especially from Hyuuga Neji himself. If she had given off the idea that she was miserable, then he would probably say that she would be unable to take upon the task of another mission...

He walked towards her and extended his arm. Within seconds his hand would firmly place itself on her shoulder, as he replied. "You're not fine, and you know it. You just don't want to say anything because you're afraid of other people's judgement. I won't bother you about it anymore, and if it deals with Uchiha Sasuke then you should not worry about him. I'm sure Godaime-sama will treat him as best as she could, and he'll be with you in no time.."

_His words, the encouragement..._

_Neji...I never knew, you could be so kind to me..._

They have been team-mates on missions for a year now, but they've known each other even longer. She never believed that Neji would be the type of person to give advice, or to help another. Especially since the only people he would consider truly close to him like, Tenten and Lee, would usually never see this side of him.

She had found a new trust in him, and smiled. "Arigatoo, Neji..".

It was the first time she ever called him by his first name...

* * *

She had spent a couple of minutes talking with Neji that early evening, and realized that she did not have the sufficient amount of time to buy any materials for her next missions. Before he left, Neji told her that their next mission should be assigned to them soon. 

She didn't want to be unprepared, but Sakura had no time whatsoever to buy materials. By the time she reached the market place all the stores were already closing. The medical store, as well as the weapons store had closed for that day placing Sakura in a very difficult position.

When she arrived home, she walked towards her room. Her fingers would grasp the edges of her shirt, removing it slowly. Next came her pants, then her undergarments. She quickly walked into the bathroom, turned the knob allowing water to flow from the faucet and sat down against the marble floor of the bathtub. When the water filled it up, she turned the knob to the other side and the water ceased.

The water was warm, and it had been awhile since Sakura could fully enjoy a bath. She leaned her dry back against the wall, and closed her eyes slowly. The warm water was enticing, and she could feel the stings from her scars especially on her legs and arms. The water wasn't high enough, but covered half of her breasts.

She quickly found herself dazing off, as her eyelids became heavy...

_She could've sworn she heard someone come inside. The door, from what she could tell was a bit open. The next thing she heard were soft footsteps enter the bathroom, then a voice..._

_"Sakura-san..."_

_Before she could respond, a hand would grasp the shower curtains and he revealed himself infront of her. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the figure stand before her._

She bit her lip, as her hand would move towards the very same wound that Itachi had touched last night...

_Regardless of him being fully cloathed, he entered the bathtub. He knelt down, soaking his legs in the warm water. He extended his arm to caress her cheek, but she soon found herself extending her own arms and they wrapped themselves around his neck. She smiled, licking her cherry lips as she spoke to him:_

_"Itachi-san, I've missed you since last night.."_

_She knew that this amused him, because he smirked and replied, "It was not enough for you...?"_

_She smirked, and leaned her face towards his ear. Biting his earlobe gently, she replied. "It is never enough..."_

_"Sakura-san..."_

_She silenced him by placing her lips against his, pressing hers hard and before she knew it, he kissed her back passionately but feverishly. His hands would roam around her, and it seemed that she was not aware that she was completely in the nude. He gently pressed himself against her chest as her legs would wrap around his torso.._

_Stopping the kiss, he placed his lips against her neck and this would make her moan "mmn, Itachi-san.."_

_"Is this what you want, or do you want more?" he replied, removing his lips from her neck._

_She shook her head, and began to fiddle her fingers against his hair. "No, I want more.."_

_He smirked, "As you wish..." he lowered his head down towards her breasts, and she could've sworn that it all felt real..._

If only it was real, but it wasn't.

The cold reality had slapped Sakura against the face, as she woke up from her dream. The water was gone now, and she assumed that she had been laying there asleep for almost thirty minutes now.

_Why did I...?_

A couple of tears began to roll down from her eyes as she quickly left the bathtub, covered herself in her towel and layed against her bed. She was still wet, and her hair was a mess but she didn't care.

Right now, the only thing she cared about, was what she had just witnessed in her dream..

Since when has the one whom loved Sasuke the most, dream about the one who destroyed his dreams and shatter his reality?

Many times she denied in her heart that she was doing the right thing, by visiting Itachi and keeping Sasuke-kun safe from his malicious presence but now..

It seems like she's reached a crossroad, that the devil Uchiha Itachi himself, **has inflicted on her heart.**

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah, I reached 61 reviews! -feels happy, throws confetti- Yaaay! Sankyuu to all those who read and reviewed. You make Sakunade very, very happy. -smile- anyways, sorry I didn't update last week. I was in serious writer's block, and I thought I would never get out of it until like...next week, lol. Anyways, many thanks to my readers and Kakashi-sensei for urging me to keep writing chapter five, even though I was kinda stumped earlier when I was writing this, heh. If you're starting to notice, I added some NejiSaku in it. Also, there'll be NaruSaku, and of course..ItaSaku. I bet you guys all thought you'd get a smut in this chapter (well, you kinda did..heh..) Anyways, next chapter will be up in a couple of days (if I get inspired) If not, then next week! I got two new ideas for fanfics, but I dunno if you guys will like it. Also, check out "Bittersweet Symphony" (plz? lol..) The two new ideas will be included in next week's chapter, giving me time to develop it more! 


End file.
